Just another day
by k4gh
Summary: my first attempt on NejiTen! Its Valentines day! And Tenten hopes a certain someone will give her chocolates.. fwee... please be nice...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto sniff (if I did there would have been lots of Nejiten and Sasusaku moments already!)

**Just another day**

Tenten strode down her way to their training grounds with that same large grin on her face. Today was the day she had been waiting for. Today was Valentines day! She grinned widely at the package on her right hand. As she neared the training grounds, her grin was replaced by a frown. Lee and Gai-sensei weren't there yet, her eyes flew to the quiet Hyuuga meditating under a sakura tree. This ain't no fun… What was so fun in spending valentines day with an unfeeling jerk? Ok, so Neji was her bestest friend in the whole wide world. But he is a jerk! An absolute jerk-off to be exact!

She sighed as she placed herself beside Neji, "Goodmorning," She greeted as she pushed her small pink bag out of sight.

Neji opened an eye and gave a flat "Hn,"

Tenten's veins twitched. She gritted her teeth. She sighed once again and leaned back at the tree.

"Hey Neji?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know what today is?" She asked staring blankly into space. _As if he would know, _Tenten thought to herself. _I bet he'll say.._

_What? It's just another day _Tenten mimicked mentally.

"What? It's just another day,"

Tenten's eyes narrowed. Figures. I didn't hope that i would get something from him anyways. For Neji today was just another day. Yup, just another stinkin day.

"GOODMORNING MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" In a puff of smoke, their Gai-sensei appeared together with Lee, both wearing, RED?

Tenten's eyes widened, "What the HELL?"

Gai did his oh-so-famous smile followed by the same "ping" , "Today is Valentines Day my beautiful springtime of youth!"

Tenten sweatdropped, "Of course," She smiled as she pulled her package from underneath her hiding place and pulled out three identical kunai shaped boxes. She threw one over to her Sensei and then to Lee and then of course there was Neji.

"There you go! Happy Valentines Day for you three from me!" She grinned as she gave them a thumbs up.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my beautiful springtime of youth!" Lee smiled as dramatic tears started to pour out of his eyes. "Thank you so much!" Lee let out as he captured Tenten into a bear hug. A very tight bear hug.

"WAAII! Lee let go of me!"

"That's my Tenten-chan!" Gai screeched as he followed suit.

Neji smirked as he watched their Sensei and Lee flatten Tenten who was in between them.

"LEE!"

"GAI-Sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

- -

Tenten let out an exasperated breath as she massaged her aching shoulders, she was now sitting on a bench.

"God, those two could hug," She smiled contently at the two red roses sitting on her lap. Lee and Gai-sensei had given them to her as a gift for Valentines day and as for a solemn sorry for almost squeezing all the air out of her. She smiled at the memory. Neji of course left without a word without even saying goodbye.

"HMf, Really the nerve of that guy!" She said to no one in particular. Truth be told she spent half the day yesterday slaving around their house just to make the perfect chocolate to give to her team, especially for him. But did she even hear a thank you? No!

Tenten clenched her fist as a vein in her temple popped. "I will have my revenge Hyuuga!" She told the air. She sat back down and pouted.

"What's with the long face?"

Tenten's eyes lit up as she turned around, "Hello there Neji," She stood up, "Its late… and I'm not in the mood to train,"

"No," Neji gave her a knowing look and then sat down, he patted the empty space next to him, "You wanna sit down?"

Tenten let out an annoyed sigh as she complied. "Whaddaya want?" She asked flatly.

Hearing no answer from the Hyuuga she stood up and started walking away, "If you have nothing to say, i guess i'll just go home and--" She was cut off as a hand caught her wrist.

She turned her head to speak, "What do you want? Really?" Tenten was getting irritated alright. Really irritated.

Neji gave her his trademark smirk and turned her around, "Nothing much..."

Tenten was about to protest when a single white rose was pushed in her hands. Tenten looked up at Neji who was smirking yet again.

Her shocked eyes never left his as he spoke, "I just forgot to give your gift," He turned to go. "And by the way..."

He turned his head. "The chocolates were nice,"

Tenten's legs felt like jell-o as she stared dreamily at his retreating back. Who knew **the** Hyuuga Neji could be so romantic?

A single red rose meant a passion for a wild romance, while a white rose stands for pure and honest love. Ino told him that. But Tenten wouldn't know about it… would she? Neji felt a smile tug at his lips, no probably not. He was the genius after all.

**Owari.**

**A/N: **Short and fluffy. R&R please! Make me happy and review!


End file.
